galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The Lair of the Garmatox
The Lair of the Garmatox is an old legend of the Vaikan taking place 1,000 years before Altus Malick rose to power. Although the tale may be slightly exagerrated, it holds some truth in it. Background It is likely that there might be such a creature as the Garmatox as Tralgatar is home to very large creatures about the size of it. It is described as a giant, flying reptilian creature about two stories high that breathes fire. However, its existence has not been confirmed, though many Vaikan claim to have seen such a creature dwelling in the jungles of Tralgatar. Skeptics often attempt to debunk it as an overgrown Batra. (Note: A Batra is a flying reptilian creature similar to the Garmatox, but it is only about one meter long and cannot breathe fire.) Some theorize that this legend was written based on an encounter with an oversized Batra, but throughout the years, the tale had been exaggerated. Part 1 Long ago, a small village named Larmok south of the city of Yallvus was terrorized by a horrifying monster. The villagers believed this creature to be a pet of the Mysterious Servant - a monster that slipped away from Krayhan's realm and into ours. The Larmokians knew it as the Garmatox. Every night, it would blaze the skies with fire and steal the Eletar for itself. No one has ever seen it up close, but only recognize it has a dark shadow in the night sky against the firey, red moon. A humble boy named Mathus lived in this village with his father Sutham. They had witnessed as the Garmatox would swoop away and steal their Eletar they had worked so hard to gather, but could never get a close glimpse. Sutham told Mathus, "My son, tommorrow night, I would like you to follow the Garmatox to wherever it resides. Our village has been terrorized for too long. Good Vaikan such as us do not deserve to be treated like this." "But father, I am not prepared. I have neither sword nor shield. How will I withstand the Garmatox's firey breath?" "Your quest is to find its nest. I do not expect you to rid it of existence right now, but be careful. May Krayhan be with you." So Mathus had a plan to track the elusive Garmatox, and the next night he executed it. He used an Eletar as bait and wounded one of its legs, allowing blood to spill. When the Garmatox swooped down to carry it away, Mathus would follow the trail of blood left by the Eletar and go straight to the nest. The plan worked exactly as he hoped. Mathus hurried to follow the blood trail and drew his own trail in the ground with a stick. The trail went for many miles, but he eventually reached its nest which was on a cave on the side of a cliff. And so, Mathus hurried back home to tell of the good news. Part 2 After arriving past noon, Mathus eagerly told his father, "I have found the lair of the Garmatox. It is in a cave on the side of a cliff to the south." Sutham replied, "Excellent work, my boy. Now you must enter its lair to slay it. Please, take this equipment." Sutham handed him three items: a sword, a shield and a helmet. "While you were away, we created these items for you. This sword can penetrate the rough hide of the Garmatox. This enchanted shield can reflect the Garmatox's firey breath. This helmet will protect you from the dagger-like jaws of the Garmatox." "Thank you. I shall set off to slay it at once." Mathus set off once again as the sun began to set. Half-way during the trip, he saw the Garmatox fly overhead towards the village. Once arriving at the nest, Mathus saw the Garmatox enter the cave holding several Eletar. Mathus quickly climbed the rock wall and finally entered the monster's lair. Inside the cave was a pit containing what seemed to be the Garmatox's children who were all feeding on the recently captured Eletar. And so, he confronted the monster. Mathus said, "Garmatox, why do you steal our food?" The Garmatox replied, "Foolish boy, my own children need food." "But Krayhan told us not to steal from others." "Then prove yourself worthy. If you can defeat me in battle and if you can find me a new source of food, then I will stop raiding your village." And so, Mathus drew the sword his father gave him. The Garmatox let loose a breath of scorching fire, yet Mathus deflected it with his shield. The monster tried to bite Mathus with its dagger like teeth but his helmet stopped it. The boy drove the sword into the Garmatox's side and it let out a screech. Mathus continued giving blow after blow until the Garmatox said, "This is not a fair fight. Discard those unethical instruments. If you are worthy, then you do not need them." So, Mathus took off his helmet and lay down his sword and shield. The Garmatox let loose a breath of scorching fire which put a burn mark on his leg. The monster tried to bite Mathus with its dagger like teeth and gave him scar on his arm. The boy was wounded and on the verge of giving up. However, he did not. Mathus leaped up, flapping his wings and tackled the Garmatox and begun to strangle it. "Enough! You have won the fight. Now, you must find me a new source of food before tomorrow's eve or else I will have to raid your village again." And so, Mathus hurried back home to tell the good news. Part 3 Mathus returned to his father. Sutham asked, "Where are your tools?" "I discarded them. The Garmatox wanted a fair fight." "But what has become of the Garmatox?" "I have not slain the creature for she has children to feed. The Garmatox agreed to stop raiding the village if we find her a new source of food." Sutham replied, "You were right not to slay it. Krayhan wished us to respect our opponent's fighting spirit, and killing the mother would leave the Garmatox's children with nothing to eat. Perhaps, she could feed off the Dorwin, which are the Eletar of the sea." "Great idea. Dorwin live close to the surface so the Garmatox can most definetly use it." And so, Mathus went to the Garmatox and told the creature about the Dorwin. He came back again, and it was nightfall. The Garmatox arrived at the village. The Larmokians were not so afraid of it and let the creature speak. "Thank you for telling me of the Dorwin as my children find it more appetizing than your Eletar. From this day forward, I will not raid your village and leave you in peace." The Garmatox flapped its wings and took off towards the firey moon. The same night, the Larmokians had a feast in honor of Mathus's efforts. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Vaikan legends